Give Me Some Space
Give Me Some Space is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Josh tests out his brand-new rocket. Roles Starring *Josh Featuring *Cuddles *Giggles *Petunia *Gem and Ini *Handy *Sniffles *Todd Appearances *Platypus Aliens *Lumpy Plot After many hours of hard work, Josh has finally finished building a rocketship. He decides to call over Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Gem and Ini for a ride. Upon arriving, they all look in amazement at the rocket. Josh and his friends put on spacesuits and get in the rocket. Josh presses a button that sends them all into space. Meanwhile at a cliff, Sniffles uses his telescope to watch stars in the night sky. As he analyses several well known constellations and stars, a nearby Todd comes up to him. Sniffles tells him that stars can be named, and Todd immediately gets the idea for a star to named after him. He tells Sniffles to search for a good enough star. The gang and their rocket finally leave the earth's atmosphere. Everyone starts floating, except Josh who has put on his seat belt. He pilots the rocket around the solar system and takes photos of varying stars, planets, and even a photo of Handy fixing the International Space Station. Josh waves and Handy tries to wave back, but loses his tools and is unable to grab them due to his lack of hands. Everything is fine until Ini decides to try eating some toothpaste like real astronauts. Because of this, he quickly gets ill. Josh notices this and leaves to help, giving a curious Cuddles the opportunity to mess around. Josh and Gem try to make Ini throw up the toothpaste. Ini vomits and floods his suit, so he takes off his helmet, but losing oxygen he quickly puts it back on. The vomit floats and hits Petunia, causing her to freak out. Josh goes back to his seat, only to discover Cuddles pushing random buttons. He angrilly stops him as it could be hazardous. Petunia reaches the bathroom and turns on the sink, immediately getting herself sucked through a pipe and her remains to be shot out into space. Giggles screams and startles Cuddles, causing him to push a red button. The rocketship zooms out of control and hits planets like pinball bumpers. On a planet, the Alien Platypuses plot another scheme to invade earth, until the rocketship deflects a comet and causes it to smash their entire planet to bits. As Josh and Cuddles fight over the controls, Ini and Gem escape through an airlock hatch. They cheer about their freedom, only for Ini to fall into a black hole, taking Gem with him when he grabs his hand. Handy finally fixes the ISS, when Josh's rocket blasts through it and causes it to fall. Back on earth, Sniffles soon spots a star (actually Josh's rocket) that he has never seen before. Todd sees the beauty of that "star" and declares it to be named after him. He runs off to show someone, and seconds later the ISS crashes into Sniffles. One of the rocket's windows smashes open and Giggles starts to get sucked out. Cuddles and Josh float and grab her in the nick of time. Josh gets back to his seat and drives back to the earth's atmosphere. Once there, the rocket runs out of fuel and falls. Josh holds on to the controls while Cuddles and Giggles escape through the window, only for Giggles to get hit by a plane. Cuddles realizes he has no parachute and falls. On the ground, Todd brings an official (Lumpy) to the location where they saw the star. He gives Lumpy the telescope, but he sees nothing. Todd grabs the telescope and gets confused, until he spots the rocket falling. He assumes it is a shooting star and makes a wish, getting crushed. Lumpy believes it is a star and takes a photo of it. Josh dizzily walks out of the rocket and throws up. Just before the episode ends, Cuddles lands on him. Moral "Reach for the Stars!" Deaths #Petunia is sucked through a pipe. #The Alien Platypuses are killed by an asteroid. #Gem and Ini are sucked into a black hole. #Handy dies when the rocket crashes through the ISS. #Sniffles is crushed by the ISS. #Giggles is hit by a plane. #Todd is crushed by the rocket. #Cuddles collides into Josh. Trivia *Both Petunia and Giggles died similarly to their deaths in Wingin' It. Petunia died first in both. *Ini eating toothpaste is based on a popular misconception about astronauts. *The characters' spacesuits were the same colors as their fur, with the first letter of their names: # Josh wore a grey suit with a black J # Gem and Ini wore black suits with white G and I # Cuddles wore a yellow suit with a black C # Petunia wore a blue suit with a white P # Giggles wore a pink suit with a black G *Sniffles' death can be compared to the South Park episode "Pinkeye" when Kenny was crushed by the Mir space station. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes